Cool Thing
by ErikaBeeBee
Summary: When Kurt Hummel finished up his first full year at New York University and went down to California for a two week vacation, he never expected to meet someone like Blaine Anderson.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please don't sue. I only make $7.25 an hour. (Eh? Did ya notice that? Erika got a job bitches! :D)**

**A/N: Sometimes I get bored and sad and lonely so I put my iPod on shuffle and write based on a song. Title and idea for story comes from Cool Thing by Rascal Flatts. Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

When Kurt Hummel finished up his first full year at New York University and went down to California for a two week vacation, he never expected to meet someone like Blaine Anderson.

Blaine was a 23 year old self proclaimed "wanderer." He was selling para sail rides and staying at a rental house right on the beach. Kurt first caught sight of him on the beach, his honey colored eyes and unruly black curls moving with the wind catching Kurt's eye. Blaine noticed him staring and smiled, even tossing a wink in and making Kurt flush.

Later, Kurt was standing in line waiting to buy a hot dog when he heard a voice from behind him say, "The ocean doesn't look very blue today."

He whipped his head around so fast that his muscles protested but he ignored them because pretty eyes and curly hair was standing right in front of him, smirking with his sinfully full lips.

"Uhm. What?" Kurt asked.

"The ocean," he said with a shrug, crossing his arms over his bare, defined, _beautiful_ chest. "Compared to your eyes, it's just… Dull."

Kurt rolled his eyes and was about to call a line on this guy when he stepped forward and held out his hand, a smile on his face.

"My name is Blaine."

"Uh… Kurt," Kurt replied, grasping Blaine's hand in his, reveling in the smoothness of his palm and the warmth of his fingers.

"Kurt," he said with a smile, rolling the word on his tongue, tasting it, memorizing it. "It's very nice to meet you."

Blaine looked very good in the moonlight, Kurt decided the next night. The stars were twinkling and the full moon was shining and it was just a beautiful night but Kurt couldn't even concentrate on it because the stars were twinkling in Blaine's eyes and his face was bathed in moonlight and he just looked _radiant_.

"I don't like to stay in one place for too long," Blaine said, tracing his finger around the rim of his bottled water. "It feels stifling and boring. I like traveling and seeing the world and meeting new people. I like finding what's out there. I've never really been given a reason to stay in one place for an extended amount of time."

"I envy you," Kurt breathed, his own water abandoned. "I can't do that. Sometimes I'd like to just pick up and leave. Go wherever I wanted for a few months and forget my responsibilities."

"That's what summer is for, yeah?" Blaine said with a grin, moving his hand from his bottle and instead tracing Kurt's fingers. Kurt shivered at the cool, damp feeling of his finger.

Kurt couldn't say anything. There was a lump in his throat and a pounding in his chest at the look in Blaine's eyes. He trailed his finger up Kurt's arm, leaving a trail of goose bumps in his wake.

"I don't usually do this," Blaine whispered, forcing Kurt to lean in closer to hear him. "I like the whole no attachments thing. It's… Easier. But there's just something about you…"

Kurt never really understood what it was like to be kissed until that night. He didn't understand the gentle roll of tongues or the grainy feel of sand beneath his back; he didn't understand the pleasurable pain of kiss swollen lips or the gentle brush of hands and fingertips. He didn't understand how such a simple act could make him feel so wanted and complete.

That night, he realized that Blaine Anderson was going to be difficult to forget.

Kurt's two week vacation seemed to fly by in a mess of smile and laughs and late night swims in the beach and sticky, ice cream coated fingers and kisses, _so_ many kisses. Kurt couldn't remember ever being happier in his life.

"I'm leaving soon," Kurt whispered one night, twining and untwining his fingers with Blaine's as they laid out on the beach and stared up at the moon.

Blaine stilled for a moment before continuing the movements of his fingers. "I know. Are you excited to go back?"

Kurt turned his face to the older man, confused. "Well… Yeah, I guess. But I mean-"

"I'm not sure where I'll go next," Blaine continued on as if Kurt hadn't spoken, keeping his eyes fixed on the sky. "Maybe Florida or something. I could try to catch alligators like the Crocodile Hunter, only with alligators. Or-"

"Do you not even care?" Kurt suddenly burst out, sitting up and harshly grabbing his fingers back from Blaine.

"Care about what?" Blaine asked, a confused look on his face.

"I'm leaving, Blaine!" Kurt shouted. "I'm going home and we're probably never going to see each other again and you're sitting here talking about your next big adventure like nothing even happened between us!"

Kurt stopped talking and turned his teary eyes to the ocean, breathing heavily and feeling something crack deep in his chest.

He suddenly felt a warm hand on his lower back, fingers tracing up his spine and digging into his tense shoulders. He relaxed, leaning back into a solid body and sighing. There was a kiss on his neck, lips by his ear and warm breath before a whispered, "I didn't come here looking for love."

Kurt leaned his head back further until it was resting on Blaine's solid shoulder. He turned his face into his neck, breathing into the slight stubble as he felt a tear leaking down his cheek. "Neither did I."

There was a mess of lips and limbs and then they were stumbling into Blaine's shabby rental house. The door was barely closed for half a second before two bodies were colliding with it and each other, lips smacking and clothes hitting the floor one by one.

They found themselves on the floor, lips connecting as their lower bodies thrusted shakily, connecting as well. There were gasps and husky moans and Kurt felt his head swimming with pleasure and the sound and smell and _feel_ of Blaine all around him.

It was in his moment of completion, his moment of intense euphoria that he gasped out "I love you," tears collecting in the corners of his eyes at how _good_ everything was.

Blaine groaned from above him, his hips stuttering at his face contorted in pleasure and all the air left his body in an audible gasp.

They laid on the floor afterwards, tangled in each other and sharing everything; space, air, tears. Kurt felt himself being lulled to sleep by kisses on his forehead and fingers through his hair and a whispered "I love you too" that he swore was nothing but a dream.

Kurt stood out his hotel the next morning, his car packed and his heart heavy. He had woken up alone that morning, gathered his things and left. He didn't cry. That's what he would tell people. He didn't cry.

He knew that he should get into his car and drive away but he couldn't bring himself to believe that this was it. He had given something to Blaine the night before that he'd never given to anyone else before in his life.

Was it stupid that he wanted Blaine to be the _only_ person he ever gave that to?

"The sky doesn't look very blue today."

Kurt jumped at the sound of a voice and turned, his eyes widening when he saw Blaine standing in front of him with a suitcase in hand.

"What?" Kurt asked, his voice conveying his disbelief.

"The sky," he said, shrugging with one shoulder. "Compared to your eyes it just looks… Dull."

"I don't understand," Kurt whispered, trying not to wish, trying not to hope what was obviously too good to be true.

"I'm coming with you," Blaine said, like it was the most normal thing in the world, like he wasn't giving Kurt everything he had been afraid to hope for. "I'm tired of this place. I've always wanted to go to New York."

"Don't do this to me," Kurt said, his voice shaking. "Don't come with me if you're just going to get bored in a few days and move onto your next adventure."

Blaine smiled, shaking his head and looking at the ground. "You don't understand."

"Understand what?"

"What do you think I've been searching for? Why do you think I wander from place to place, seemingly without a purpose?"

Kurt stared at him, expression blank.

"You are exactly what I've been searching for," Blaine said, looking at Kurt like he was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on, like he gave his life purpose, like he was his _everything_. "And I didn't even realize it. I didn't know what I was missing but… You're my reason to stop looking because I already found exactly what I needed. You. I'm coming with you Kurt. And I'm never going to leave."

Kurt wasn't sure how it happened but the next thing he knew Blaine's suitcase was on the ground and Kurt was in his arms, his face buried in his shoulder. All he could feel was Blaine's arms around him and his solid shoulder under the soft cotton of his tee shirt and all he could smell was Blaine and all he could feel was _love_.

"Thought you said you didn't come here looking for love," Kurt whispered, a smile in his voice.

"Well, I guess the cool thing is," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's forehead gently. "I did."

Kurt smiled, rising on his tip toes and kissing Blaine's smiling mouth before untangling himself from him, grabbing his suitcase and gesturing towards his car.

"Come on," he said. "Let's go home."


End file.
